


SECRET_LIFE.exe

by jami_love (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Death, Decoding, Drugs, Gangs, Gen, I can't tag much without spoiling so..., LMAO, Video Game, have fun with that, inspired by killjoy and outcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jami_love
Summary: WELCOME TO SECRET LIFE PLAYER.SECRET LIFE IS A GAME OF LIFE AND DEATH.BUILD YOUR EMPIRE.GAIN ALLIES.HOW FAR WILL YOU GO FOR MONEY AND FAME?WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?





	1. TOO LATE :)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR MONTHS  
> ACTUAL MONTHS  
> AND IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!
> 
> At first, I was only inspired by Killjoy (wattpad) but then Outcast (twitter) came out and I just got so many ideas ><  
> Hope you guys like it. ;)

**TEAMS** noreply@teamspowered.com  
to me

 

Dear  **agustdgamin** ,

 

Congratulations! You have been chosen to participate as a beta for the new game:  **SECRET LIFE**!

 

To verify your identity as  **agustdgamin** please text the following access code to 88-9192:

**MPJ59**

 

**The Teams Team**   
https://help.teamspowered.com

 

* * *

 

 

**88-9192**

MPJ59

We have confirmed that you are user: AGUSTDGAMIN

Thank you for participating in the development of SECRET_LIFE

 

* * *

 

 

_Now downloading SECRET_LIFE.exe onto your device._

_9%_

_23%_

_51%_

_76%_

_91%_

_100%_

_Download Complete!_

_Launching SECRET_LIFE.exe..._

 

* * *

 

 

__

 

* * *

 

 

_Notes:  
_

_Title screen is hella cliche and boring_  
_livin it up a little_  
_im honestly not expecting too much now aha_

 

* * *

 

 

 

WELCOME TO SECRET LIFE _AGUSTDGAMIN_.

SECRET LIFE IS A GAME OF LIFE AND DEATH.

BUILD YOUR EMPIRE.

GAIN ALLIES.

HOW FAR WILL YOU GO FOR MONEY AND FAME?

WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?

**YES**    NO

 

.........

 

ENTER A NAME

\-------

S------

SU-----

SUG----

SUGA---

** ENTER **

 

IS _SUGA_ CORRECT?

**CONTINUE**    WAIT A MOMENT…

 

* * *

 

 

**5864-0218**

Hello Suga!!

Welcome to SECRET LIFE!

Since you're new here, I'll give you the beginner's package!

ok...?

what's the beginner's package?

also i wasn't aware that the gave had my cellphone number??

and who the hell are you?

I am Hope!

I'm one of the first betas from a year ago.

you're not an npc?

wait if you're not just computer than...???

_typing..._

All senior betas are assigned a new player.

The Game Master thought it'd be a good idea to have actual experienced Players guide the newbies.

Rather than creating a bot with basic commands.

huh

i guess that's smart

i still dont get how the game even got my number

It scans your computer for information.

I freaked out when it happened to me too so don't worry.

It's completely safe. 

alright...

if you say so...

 

* * *

 

 

**Rallegacy** <donotreply@rallegacyemail.com>

 

A deposit has been made into your account! 

 

Dear Min Yoongi,

As requested, your SECRET LIFE beginner's package has been electronically deposited into your account!

 

\--------------------

Package Details

\--------------------

Date: 07/18/2022 19:19:54 KST

Amount: $10,125.00

 

* * *

 

**Hope**

what the fuck?

how did they get my bank information?

answer me

what the fuck is happening.

I told you.

The game scans your computer for information.

From the moment you opened that email from Teams.

That's when the scan began.

what the fuck?

how do i undo this?

_typing..._

You can't.

From the moment you opened that email from Teams, you were already apart of this.

There's no turning back now. 

It's already too late.

Even if you try to leave this game, you can't.

Trust me, I've tried. 

 

* * *

 

**IT IS TOO LATE FOR YOU**

**MIN YOONGI**

**:)**

 


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME BACK!

PLEASE ENTER YOUR PASSCODE!

0000

0100

0150

0157

 **Enter**     Cancel

 

Profile

** Inbox (1) **

Settings

Funds

Allies

Enemies

Chats (178)

 

** Inbox **

Unread

** _New Mission <<6@m3 M45TR>>_ **

 

To: V

From: 161181110913914

 

Please head to this location.

There, you will meet a new player.

His name is SUGA.

Due to your level, you have access to SUGA’s full profile. Would you like to open it?

 **Yes**      No

* * *

_Notes:_  
How interesting. Ahaha  
Just when I was starting to get bored.  
A new toy to play with.

* * *

 

_???, South Korea_

_??/??/2022_

 

Are you V?

Straight to the point I see. 

Haha, I like that.

I take it you are Sooga?

It's Suga.  
Yes I am. I'm supposed to make you-

Woah there, friend. Let's get inside first.

Then we'll take business.

Alright.

.

.

.

So you're supposed to be my new ally?

Damn, why do I always get the newbies?

I'm sorry.

It was the first mission.

Ahaha, it's fine.

It's that Game Master's fault.

Not yours. 

Let's discuss terms first.

Alright.

You know who the game master is?

Nah.

If I did, I wouldn't be playing this game anymore.

Oh.

Okay, so terms?

Ah, yes. 

Terms.

: - )

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay. That's okay, I guess...

Wow, this is so weird. 

Ah, was the money deposited into your bank?

Yeah.

You'll get used to it pretty quickly. 

Anyways, I expect everything by Next Friday no later than 3PM.

Ah, alright.

Good day to you.

So proper, ahaha.

Good day to you too. 

* * *

_Notes:_  
_Min Yoongi is quite interesting.  
_ _He'll be fun to play with._

* * *

 

**THAT BOY WILL BE YOUR DOWN FALL**

**KIM TAEHYUNG**

**:)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> We're just getting started.  
> : - )  
> \------------------
> 
> At first this story was going to be focused on Yoongi but I had a really cool idea so I decided to focus it on all of the members. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> this was a mistake  
> \-------------------
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Comment please ;)


End file.
